Perkamen Kosong
by revabhipraya
Summary: James menemukan selembar perkamen di laci ayahnya. #SecretValentine2018


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon (Next Generation).

 **Summary:** James menemukan selembar perkamen di laci ayahnya.

 **Perkamen Kosong** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk Secret Valentine_

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu, keluarga Potter tidak pergi ke mana-mana untuk berlibur. Harry dan Ginny asyik mengobrol di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menikmati teh, Albus sedang menemani Lily menyusun rangkaian bunga, sedangkan James sedang melakukan entah apa di ruang kerja ayahnya. Tadi sih ia berdalih ingin membaca buku di ruang kerja ayahnya, tetapi akhirnya pekerjaan itu tidak ia lakukan.

Sebenarnya hari itu kelima anggota keluarga Potter tengah menunggu kedatangan keluarga Weasley. Tentu bukan keluarga besar Weasley, hanya Ron, Hermione, beserta Rose dan Hugo. Mereka sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan hari libur terakhir sebelum masuk tahun ajaran baru bersama hari ini. Rencananya, nanti malam mereka akan makan malam bersama.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Mendengar pintu rumah diketuk, Ginny otomatis turun dari sofa. Dibukanya pintu dan sesuai ekspektasi, didapatinya sang kakak, kakak iparnya, serta dua anak mereka yang berlainan jenis kelamin.

"James! Albus! Lily! Paman dan bibi kalian datang!" seru Harry sambil ikut bangkit dari sofa. Dia memeluk Ron dan Hermione bergantian, lalu menyapa Rose dan Hugo yang sibuk celingukan ke sana kemari. Disuruhnya kedua anak itu untuk menyusul Albus dan Lily di kamar sang anak perempuan. Rose dan Hugo menurut.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Lily yang terletak agak belakang, Rose dan Hugo melintasi ruang kerja Harry. Keduanya melihat James ada di sana, sedang asyik membolak-balikkan sebuah perkamen tua sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dua pasang mata memerhatikan tingkah anehnya.

Hugo memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun itu cepat-cepat meninggalkan Rose yang masih menatap James heran. Rose, penasaran, melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Harry dan menyapa sepupunya yang lebih tua itu. "Hei."

Panik, James buru-buru menyembunyikan perkamennya. "O-oh! S-sudah datang?"

"Paman Harry tadi memanggilmu, memangnya kau tidak dengar?" balas Rose sambil mengangkat dagu. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Belajar," jawab James tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau? Belajar?" Tanda tanya tergambar jelas di wajah Rose. "Di hari terakhir liburan tahun ajaran baru? Mustahil."

"Orang bisa berubah."

"Ya, tapi perubahan dari super malas menjadi super rajin pada waktu liburan sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang masuk akal." Rose berkelit. "Terlebih lagi, orang yang berubah itu adalah kau."

James mendengus. "Terserahlah. Pergi sana, bermain saja dengan Lily."

Rose tidak mengindahkan suruhan James. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu justru mendekati meja kerja Harry lalu menyodorkan tangannya. "Berikan padaku."

Pura-pura James tidak menahu. "Berikan apa?"

"Itu."

"Itu apa?"

"Benda yang kausembunyikan di belakang punggungmu dengan satu tangan."

"Hah?" James mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kosong. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, berikan benda yang kausembunyikan di balik bajumu saat aku memintamu mengeluarkan barang yang kukira kausembunyikan di balik punggungmu."

James mendengus. Ia menyerah. Dikeluarkannya perkamen yang tadi, sesuai dugaan Rose, ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya setelah Rose menduga James menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

Rose mengambil perkamen tersebut. "Belajar dengan perkamen kosong?"

" _Masih_ kosong," ralat James cepat.

"Oh, nanti kau akan mengisinya dengan ringkasan materi, begitu?" Rose mengembalikan perkamen yang ia pegang ke atas meja. "Berani taruhan, kau bahkan belum membuka buku yang sudah dibelikan Paman Harry dan Bibi Ginny minggu lalu, 'kan?"

James meringis.

"Serius, James, sebenarnya apa sih yang kaulakukan?" tanya Rose sambil duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Harry. "Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, tapi kau bukan tipe orang yang senang belajar."

"Ini bukan perkamen kosong biasa," ujar James sambil menunjuk perkamen yang ia temukan di laci ayahnya tadi. "Perkamen ini menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi aku belum berhasil membuatnya muncul."

Rose mengangkat alisnya. "Kautahu dari mana?"

"Waktu pertemuan keluarga besar Weasley bulan lalu, aku mengobrol dengan Paman George." Rose mengernyit mendengar nama itu. Hermione selalu bilang bahwa George, bersama dengan mendiang Fred, dulu adalah sumber segala macam kekacauan menyenangkan yang terjadi di Hogwarts. Firasat Rose tidak enak. "Paman George bilang ayahku punya sebuah perkamen ajaib yang dapat membantu selama menetap di Hogwarts. Aku yakin perkamen inilah yang dimaksud Paman George, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat isinya muncul."

"Memangnya Paman George tidak bilang apa-apa soal triknya?"

James menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak berpikiran untuk bertanya karena aku belum menemukan perkamen ini. Kukira perkamennya tidak kosong."

"Kalau begitu, tanya saja Paman Harry," saran Rose sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kaupikir aku mengambil perkamen ini berdasarkan sepengetahuannya?" dengus James. Rose itu pintar, tetapi terkadang sepupunya itu bisa jadi sangat bodoh.

"Bukan aku yang melanggar peraturan di sini."

"Tidak usah kauingatkan juga aku sudah tahu."

Rose menengok ke kanan. "Tongkatmu mana?"

"Hah?"

"Kurasa kau harus merapal suatu mantra untuk memunculkan isi yang tersembunyi ini," ujar Rose. "Makanya aku tanya, tongkatmu mana?"

"Kenapa harus tongkatku? Kenapa tidak pakai tongkatmu saja?"

"Satu, kau sudah tujuh belas tahun jadi bebas menggunakan sihir," tukas Rose tanpa berpikir. "Dua, aku belum tujuh belas tahun. Tiga, aku tidak sedang berada di Hogwarts."

Tanpa menjawab, James mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku celana. Diarahkannya tongkat itu ke atas perkamen. "Sekarang, apa yang harus kurapal? 'Oh Merlin tunjukkan isi perkamen ini'?"

"Jangan konyol, jelas tidak semudah itu," dengus Rose. Ia tengah memutar otaknya. "Kalau memang ini adalah perkamen yang dapat membantu kita selama di Hogwarts, maka mantranya pun pasti agak rumit."

"Sebentar, sebentar." James mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu 'kita'?"

Rose mengangkat bahunya. "Kebetulan kau tidak sendirian di sini."

James mendengus.

"Boleh aku coba?" tanya Rose sambil menyodorkan tangan, meminta James untuk menyerahkan tongkatnya.

Meski enggan, James menyerahkan tongkatnya. "Kenapa tidak pakai tongkatmu sendiri, sih?"

"Kan tadi sudah kukatakan alasannya," balas Rose. Diposisikannya ujung tongkat tersebut tepat di atas perkamen. "Satu alasan lagi, supaya tidak ada bukti bahwa tongkatku pernah digunakan untuk merapal sihir di ruang sekolah andaikan aksi kita ini ketahuan."

Tidak jarang James gagal memahami jalan pikiran Rose yang kelewat jauh dan brilian. "Jadi kau berniat menimpakan kesalahan padaku, begitu?"

Rose mendesah. "Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun, James."

Oh, benar. James lupa.

Setelah James tidak lagi menjawab, Rose memejamkan mata. Perlahan sebersit cahaya putih tipis keluar dari tongkat James, menyelubungi perkamen tersebut dengan kabut putih transparan. Kejadian itu terjadi selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Rose kembali membuka mata. Kabut yang menyelubungi perkamen tersebut seketika hilang total.

James menatap Rose. "Jadi?"

"Memang ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan perkamen ini," ujar Rose sambil meletakkan tongkat James di atas meja. "Dan benar ada mantra khusus, persis seperti kataku tadi."

"Ya, ya." James tidak terkejut mendengarnya. "Lalu? Apa mantranya?"

Rose tersenyum tipis. "Yakin kau tidak mau menebak dulu?"

"Tidak usah mengajakku bermain tebak-tebakan," balas James kesal. Dalam hati, sebenarnya diam-diam ia merasa kalah dari sepupunya yang dua tahun lebih muda tetapi dua tahun lebih jenius itu.

Pelan, Rose tergelak. Diambilnya kembali tongkat itu lalu diarahkan ke atas perkamen. "Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak berniat baik."

James mengernyit. "Itu―"

"Diam."

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu sebenarnya tidak suka diperintah, tetapi begitu ia melihat sebuah tulisan perlahan muncul di muka perkamen tersebut, ia tidak merasa menyesal telah melanggar prinsipnya sendiri.

Rose mendongak. "Berhasil."

James mengangguk. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan perkamen tersebut lalu membacakan tulisannya. "Tuan Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, dan Prongs dengan bangga mempersembahkan Peta Marauder."

Rose mengerutkan dahi. "Marauder?"

James menggeleng, tanda bahwa dia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud kata tersebut. Ia balik muka perkamen tersebut, dan ditemukannya gambar familier yang ia lihat sepanjang tahun saat ia bersekolah.

"Ini ..."

"Peta Hogwarts," desis James pelan.

"Bukan hanya itu," sahut Rose sambil membiarkan matanya menjelajahi gambar peta di atas perkamen tersebut. "Semua orang yang ada di sana juga ... ada di atas peta ini."

"Pantas saja Paman George bilang perkamen ini akan sangat membantu," gumam James lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia membolak-balikkan halaman perkamennya. "Oh, bahkan ada jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari kastel!"

Rose mendelik. "James, kalau kau―"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," potong James cepat. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan karena terpaksa."

Rose tersenyum kecil.

"Dan ingin."

"Hei!"

James tergelak. "Bercanda."

"Bercanda jika kau bilang kalimat barusan hanya bercanda?"

Mendengar balasan Rose yang _tepat_ seperti apa yang James pikirkan, pemuda itu bergidik. "Kau ini benar-benar menyeramkan, Rose."

"Kurasa kau saja yang kurang pandai, James."

"Aku sudah selesai berurusan denganmu," ujar James sambil buru-buru melipat perkamen tersebut. "Kurasa kita harus ke ruang makan sekarang."

Rose menahan tangannya. "Sebentar."

"Kenapa?"

Rose mengetuk tongkat James ke atas perkamen tersebut. "Kalau kau tepergok Paman Harry, setidaknya kau bisa berkelit kalau ini hanya perkamen kosong."

"Ada mantra untuk menyembunyikan isinya juga?"

Rose mengangguk sambil membisik, "Keonaran terlaksana."

Perlahan, perkamen itu kembali kosong seolah tinta yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan Hogwarts dengan detail beserta orang-orang di dalamnya itu ditarik kembali. Kurang lebih seperti _rewind_ , jika James boleh mengambil istilah Muggle.

"Jadi itu mantranya?" tanya James sambil meminta kembali tongkatnya dari Rose. Rose memberikannya. "Mantra memunculkan, 'Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak berniat baik', dan mantra menyembunyikan, 'Keonaran terlaksana'."

"Ya."

"Rose." James menggenggam tangan sepupunya. Rose mendongak kaget. "Kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengatakan soal ini kepada siapa pun, termasuk Albus, Hugo, dan Lily."

Rose mengerjap. "Y-ya ... baiklah, aku bisa melakukannya."

"Ehem."

Mendengar suara asing yang tiba-tiba muncul, spontan James dan Rose menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, di ambang pintu ruang kerja Harry tepatnya, berdiri sosok Ronald Weasley dengan senyum mencurigakan. James buru-buru melepas genggaman tangannya. Sudah berapa lama pamannya itu berdiri di sana?

"P-Paman?" ucap James terbata-bata. "S-sejak kapan paman berdiri di sana?"

"Kurasa sejak bagian rahasia," balas Ron santai.

Rose bergidik. Ayahnya _pasti_ salah paham.

Ron terkekeh pelan. "James, aku tahu kau sudah masuk usia dewasa sekarang, tapi ada banyak perempuan di sana yang bisa dikejar ketimbang sepupumu sendiri, 'kan?"

James membelalak. "Bukan, Paman! Kami tadi―"

"Dan, Rose," Ron memotong perkataan James sekaligus mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rose, "aku tahu kau sama pintarnya seperti ibumu untuk sekadar tahu bahwa menikahi sepupu itu dilarang."

"M-makanya, Ayah―"

"Aku dan Rose hanya―"

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda." Ron kembali memotong pembelaan kedua remaja itu sambil tertawa. "Ayo ke ruang makan, sudah waktunya makan."

James dan Rose kompak mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu kedua anak manusia itu lagi, Ron bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Weasley dewasa yang satu itu tampaknya tidak bisa lama-lama melewatkan apa yang disebut orang sebagai makanan.

"Menurutmu ayahku mendengar soal peta ini, tidak?" tanya Rose setelah yakin bahwa Ron tidak dapat mengenal mereka lagi.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab James pelan. "Tapi kurasa dia tahu bahwa kita menyimpan rahasia."

Rose mendengus. "Dia pasti masih berasumsi soal hubungan."

James tertawa. "Kenapa? Kau mau pura-pura pacaran?"

Cepat-cepat Rose menoleh dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya horor. "Kau gila, James."

"Dan kau menyeramkan. Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

James dan Rose buru-buru meniti langkah ke ruang makan. Kalau saja mereka tahu―dan rasanya mereka tidak mungkin tahu―Ron sama sekali tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka. Ia hanya melihat James menggenggam tangan putrinya dan langsung mengasumsikan hal yang mustahil.

Oh ya, Ron tahu itu mustahil.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Hai kamu yang ngasih permintaan ini! XD

Jadiii dari tiga OTP Harry Potter yang kamu suka, dua di antaranya aku yakin aku gak akan bisa eksekusi :"3 makanya aku memilih OTP ini~ semoga hasilnya memuaskan x"D

Aku juga cinta kamu x3 ayo kita berteman! XD

Ditunggu komentarnya~ :3


End file.
